warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Gefährliche Spuren/Kapitel 25
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 24 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 26}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 25. Kapitel aus dem Buch Gefährliche Spuren. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Wolkenschweif *Sandsturm *Buntgesicht (nur ihr Leichnam) *Aschenpfote *Rauchpfote *Rußpelz *Dunkelstreif *Goldblüte *Bernsteinpfote *Brombeerpfote *Tupfenschweif *Borkenpelz *Graustreif *Mausefell *Langschweif *Weißpelz *Halbgesicht *Fleckenschweif *Farnpelz *Blaustern Erwähnte Charaktere *Tigerstern *Dornenpfote *Gelbzahn (nicht namentlich) *Kurzschweif (nicht namentlich) *Flickenpelz (nicht namentlich) Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Brennnesselfleck ***Schlangenfelsen ***Sonnenfelsen ***Schlucht **Hochfelsen (nur in der Originalausgabe) **Baumgeviert **Fluss Tiere *Hund **Meute *Kaninchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SternenClan, SchattenClan, Große Versammlung *Clanränge: Junges, Anführer, Schüler, Ältester, Krieger, Mentor, Heiler *Redewendung: "SternenClan hilf mir", "Beim SternenClan schwören", "Keinem einzigen Haar in jemandes Pelz trauen" Wissenswertes *Seite 312: Der Satzrest "(...), that she was taking a long time to return." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), dass sie sehr lange brauchte, um zurückzukehren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), dass sie nicht zurückgekehrt war." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 288 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 312: Das Wort ziehe ich das Fell vom Satz "Tigerstern ziehe ich das Fell bei (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 288 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 312: Der Satz "I'll scatter his entrails from here to Highstones." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 288 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 313: "(...) schnell zu ihnen." - Statt ihnen müsste es "ihm (hin)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von across to him ist (vgl. Seite 289 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 313: Der Satzrest "Fireheart couldn't help (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 289 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 316: Das Wort mir vom Satz "Und was ist mit mir?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 292 von A Dangerous Path, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 316: "(...), miaute Feuerherz schnell." - Statt schnell müsste es "leise" oder "ruhig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von quietly ist (vgl. Seite 292 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 318: Der Satz "He was half-surprised to see that Darkstripe followed him, as well as Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Halb überraschte es ihn, dass sowohl Dunkelstreif als auch Brombeerpfote und Bernsteinpfote ihm folgten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Weder bei Dunkelstreif noch bei Brombeerpfote und Bernsteinpfote war er sich sicher gewesen, ob sie ihm folgen würden." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 294 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 319: Der Satzrest "Seeing Whitestorm close by, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 294 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 320: "(...) über die unheimliche Gefahr im Wald herausgefunden." - Statt die unheimliche Gefahr müsste es "das Böse" oder "das Unheil" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the evil ist (vgl. Seite 295 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 320: Der Satzteil "(...) to lure the dogs through the forest and drown them in the gorge." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), die Hunde durch den Wald zu locken und in der Schlucht zu ertränken.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), die Hunde durch den Wald und in die Schlucht zu locken." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 296 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 321: Der Satz "Telling Bluestar what she should do was a lot harder than givin orders to Cloudtail." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Blaustern zu sagen/vorzuschreiben, was sie zu tun hatte/tun sollte, war wesentlich schwieriger, als Wolkenschweif Befehle zu erteilen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Blaustern ließ sich nicht sagen, was sie tun sollte. Da war es leichter, Wolkenschweif Befehle zu erteilen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 296 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 321: "(...) der Schwanzspitze zu sich." - Statt Schwanzspitze müsste es nur "Schwanz" oder "Schweif" heißen, da im Original die Rede von tail ist (vgl. Seite 296 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 321: Der Satzrest "(...) burned stalks of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 297 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 322: Der Satz "Fireheart was reminded of the last time he had evacuated the camp, when the fire came, and how three cats had never returned." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Feuerherz wurde an das letzte Mal erinnert, als er das Lager wegen des Feuers evakuieren lassen musste und daran, dass drei Katzen dabei nie zurückgekehrt sind.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Feuerherz dachte daran, dass drei Katzen von ihrem letzten Erkundungsgang aus dem Lager niemals zurückgekehrt waren." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 297 von A Dangerous Path) *Seite 322: Der Satzteil "(...) for the sake of his Clan." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) um seines Clan Willens.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), wenn er seinen Clan retten wollte." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 297 von A Dangerous Path) Quellen en:A Dangerous Path/Chapter 25 Kategorie:Verweise